Somersault
by nolovenoglory
Summary: When Jacob was alone in the woods in Canada that summer, Bella was all he could think about. And dream about.


Somersault

When Jacob was alone in the woods in Canada that summer, Bella was all he could think about. And dream about.

**I had a dream that you were with me; it wasn't my fault.**

**You rolled me over, flipped me over, like a somersault.**

**And that doesn't happen to me. **

**-Blue October, "My Never"**

As I drifted in and out of sleep, I began to wonder what was real and what was just residual dreaming. The sun was just beginning to come through the window over the bed, its long rays filling the small room. It wasn't the light, but Bella shifting in her sleep next to me that had woken me. During the night, she had managed to tuck herself up under my arm, her hair spilled out across my shoulder and chest, and her arm wrapped tightly across my abdomen, holding us close together. I had pride in the fact that, even in sleep, Bella needed me as close as possible. I preferred to have her that way as well.

Bella sighed and rolled on to her side, her eyes flickering open. She rubbed them, smiling.

"Mornin'" She croaked in her sleepy voice.

"Mornin'" I said back. Bella sat up, running her fingers through her bed head. Even with her hair all wild, she still looked beautiful. Especially in my bed. Wearing my shirt. I laughed. "Your hair looks ridiculous." Bella groaned and buried her face in the place between my neck and the pillow.

"Hrghmp." She mumbled in to the pillow.

"What was that?" I joked. Bella sat up.

"I said, 'I love you, Jacob Black.'" She lay back down, snuggling into my chest, and I pulled her into a tight hug against me.

"Love you too, Bells." I laughed.

This was my own little piece of perfection, right here. Of course, I love every minute I get to spend with Bella, but these mornings are the best.

Bella traced patterns with her fingertips on my bare torso, and I smiled, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of her skin on mine. She always knew how to drive me completely crazy. I considered for a minute starting something with her; rolling her over and kissing her, lifting up her shirt, touching her skin, but then I changed my mind. I was truly content to just lay here and be with her. I kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Jake." She sighed, "This is nice."

"Mhmm." I agreed as I rubbed Bella's back.

This _was _nice… almost too nice. But I let my happiness wash over the negative thoughts.

Bella kissed my cheek. "What do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I dunno… beach?"

Bella shuddered dramatically and snuggled closer to me.

"No way; too cold."

"Movie in Port Angeles?" I suggested.

"Is there anything good out?"

"Not really."

We lay in silence for a minute. I racked my brain for ideas to keep Bella entertained. There wasn't really _anything_ to do in La Push.

"I know," she said suddenly, "Let's stay in bed all day!" She grabbed the covers that lay across our hips and jerked them up over our heads. I laughed as I rolled over her, careful to support my weight as not to crush her. I kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back. Hard. I pulled back.

"Woah, Bells, what's up with you?" I asked. She didn't answer, just kissed me again. I didn't like the way she was kissing. It was great, but it just wasn't Bella.

Our lips still locked, Bella pushed my shoulders back and rolled us over so that she could rest on my chest. Unfortunately, we had reached the edge of my small bed, and the movement sent us both crashing to the floor. We both started laughing as we hit the ground, and Bella rolled off of me and sat up.

"So much for staying in bed all day!" She giggled.

I laughed at her bad joke, shaking my head. I watched her, all wild hair, one shoulder poking out of the neck of my old shirt. She looked away from me, blushing. God, she was beautiful. And she was all mine.

"Seriously, Bells," I said, leaning back on my hands and closing my eyes, "if you want to do something today, we totally can. We could go to Port Angeles and just, you know, walk around or something. Have lunch. Or we could rent some movies and just hang out here. Or at your dad's place, I don't care. Or if you want, we could bundle up and go to the beach. I'll keep you warm, promise." I peeked at Bella to see if she was smiling. She wasn't.

I scrambled to sit up. "Hey, Bells, what's wrong?" She was looking down at her hands. "What is it?"

When Bella looked up at me, she didn't look upset. In fact, her gaze was steady and calm.

"Jake, it's time to wake up." She said.

"What are you talking about, Bells? I AM awake." I laughed. Bella didn't.

"No, Jake. It's time to wake up."

Suddenly it all came back to me, crashing over me like an icy wave, smothering me.

That sweet, sickly stench lingering in Bella's hair.

Bella's cold, hard new family.

The delicate, lacy invitation on the kitchen table at my dad's.

My chest filled grew tight as I began to panic.

"Bella, no." I ordered. "Not yet." She smiled at me sympathetically.

"Yes, Jake, it's time now."

"Bella please." My voice was cracking. I could feel the tears in my throat.

"Jake," she said softly, stroking my face. "I have to go now." I grabbed her hand, trying to pull her closer.

"No…"

"Jake," she whispered. "You have to let me go."

Maybe it was the way she said it: more like a request than a demand. Maybe it was the softness in her eyes and all the memories I had there. But it was probably the fact that I already knew it was true; I did have to let her go. I didn't have a choice.

And she was already fading.

I jerked awake. The dewy, moldy scent of the woods around me filled my nose, replacing the smell of Bella. I closed my eyes, trying to bring her back; there she was, waiting for me in my memory.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." She whispered.

And then she was gone.

A/N- I do think that, realistically, if Jacob had a dream about Bella at the time, it would have been at least moderately sexual in nature. And yet, I wanted to capture the playfulness of their relationship in contrast to the more serious one Bella has with Edward. So basically what I'm saying is, be on the lookout for a more mature version of this story in the next few weeks 


End file.
